


Rumor Has It

by maxamillion_bucks



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxamillion_bucks/pseuds/maxamillion_bucks
Summary: Logan hears a crash coming from Patton's room and goes to investigate





	1. The Deceit

Logan was sitting at his desk, tapping his pencil. Roman had given him a long list of video ideas and now it was his unfortunate job to shoot down most of them, citing the impracticalities that riddled nearly all of them. Just as he was about to put the pencil down and call it a night, postponing the inevitable spat between him and Roman until tomorrow, he heard a large crash and yelp coming from the room next to his. He hurried over to to the nextdoor room and knocked, “Hey, Patton? You alright?” He called. There was no response except for another crash. “Patton? I’m coming in,” he called again, pushing the door open. Patton’s room, which was normally cluttered but still maintained some semblance of an organizational system, looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Papers and pictures were everywhere, art was knocked off the wall, and his desk was toppled over onto the floor. There, sitting in the middle of it looking sheepish, was Patton. Logan rushed forward and kneeled by him, “Patton, are you alright? 

“Yeah,” he responded as he winced and rubbed the side of his head.

“What’s going on?” Logan asked, “What happened here?”

“I fell,” he answered.

“You… fell?” Logan questioned.

“Yeah, I was trying to reach something on the top shelf of my desk and it fell over,” he said. 

“What were you trying to get?” Logan responded.

“I forget,” Patton replied, still rubbing the side of his head. 

“You forget! Memory loss can be a sign of a serious head injury. Let me see,” He leaned in to examine his head, pushing aside his hair. “It doesn’t look bad, but I’ll have Roman get the first aid kit.” Suddenly, Patton grabbed Logan’s hand and turned to face him. Logan’s heart started pounding, Patton’s face inches from his. 

“Don’t,” he started, moving even closer.

“Patton–,” Logan stuttered, “what-what are you doing?”

“Rumor has it, I make you nervous,” Patton whispered to Logan. He grabbed the front of Logan’s shirt, closing the gap between him, kissing him firmly on the mouth. Logan froze at first, but then he responded, kissing Patton back. Was it possible that spontaneous kissing was a symptom of a concussion? He pushed the thought out of his mind, pulling Patton as close as possible, his hand lingering on Patton’s back. Suddenly, Patton pulled back, smirking. “You know what would be really damning for Thomas,” Patton hissed in Logan’s ear, “if he didn’t have his logic or morals. Then, I could prosper.” Logan startled back, Patton’s eyes flashed yellow. 

“You- you’re not Patton,” Logan said, shocked, “you’re Deceit. 

“Of course I’m Patton,” Deceit said, “wasn’t that obvious?”

“What did you do with Patton?” Logan asked, trying to sum up his courage.

“You’ll never know, kiddo,” he said, mocking Patton’s tone, twisting his face into a cruel mask. “Logan! Where are you?” called Roman from the hallway.

“Roman! It’s Deceit!” Logan yelled, backing away from Deceit. Roman came charging into the room, his sword drawn, just as Deceit began to fade away.

“I won’t see you again, Logan,” Deceit said as he faded, and all that was left was a cheshire cat grin, before that too, disappeared. 


	2. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other sides figure out what to do next

“Logan! What happened?” Roman exclaimed, his sword still drawn.  
“I– I don’t know. I heard a crash, I came in to make sure Patton was alright, and– and,” Logan looked away, avoiding Roman’s eyes.  
“And Deceit was here?” Roman finished.  
“Yes. Yes, he was,” Logan replied softly.  
“Do you know what happened to Patton?” Roman questioned, putting his hand on Logan’s arm to try and comfort the distressed side.  
“No, I think Deceit kidnapped him,” Logan answered. He felt like his heart was in his throat, desperate to escape the confines of his chest.  
“It’s okay, Lo. We’ll find him,” Roman said, forcing Logan to meet his eyes.  
“Guys! Is everything okay?” Virgil asked, walking into the chaos.  
“Deceit kidnapped Patton!” Roman answered, explaining their current predicament. Logan didn’t pay attention though, Roman’s words sliding past his brain without making an imprint. The only thought in his head was that Deceit had tricked him, perverting this secret crush he had had on Patton for years now into some twisted image that mocked him– and Patton. And Logan fell for it. Patton was out there, kidnapped, probably alone and scared, and Logan was sitting here, falling for Deceits tricks and manipulation.  
“Logan?” Virgil said, snapping Logan out of his spiraling thoughts.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you okay?” Virgil looked at him with concern.  
“I’m fine, we just– we need to find Patton,” Logan answered  
“And we will,” Roman replied confidently.  
“We need to interrogate the dark sides,” Logan said. He paused, was that even a good idea? He shook the question from his mind. He didn’t care, he just wanted to find Patton, “They must know something.”  
“Then let’s go,” Roman replied. Logan looked over at Virgil, he looked like he was going to be sick, but he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I found floating around the internet "Rumor has it, I make you nervous"


End file.
